Bhall Spawn
by Horific Albel Nox
Summary: Naruto discovers a talent in magic that to many has long been forgotten and along for the ride is a man covered in burns and a canabalistic psycho girl who enjoys random acts of violence oh yeah there is also their teacher, Ebisu a closet pervert
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes- hmm another story I've started writing, at this rate I'll never finish any of my stories

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything to do with forgotten realms, don't sue me

Warning- may contain subjects not suitable for those under the age of fifth teen, if you are under fifth teen please seek parental guidance or psychiatric help before reading this

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Time of Troubles known to many of the Ninja as the war of the elemental countries was a time of much upheaval, a time where brother killed brother and even the most honest of man turned traitorous in the prospect of material gain, it was also a time when disease and famine plagued even the greatest cities.

But most importantly it was a time when the gods were cast off their lofty perches and had to traverse the world as mortal beings, among these deities was one such god who had foreseen his death because unlike any of the other gods this man was to many the greatest watcher of souls taken before his time for he was a god worshiped by those who brutally took the lives of others without thought or remorse.

He was Bhall, the God of Murder.

But Bhall unlike any other god was at peace with what was to come, he had seen greater men then he cower at what was to come holding themselves up in 'impenetrable' fortresses only to have their walls fall around them and have their life taken from them most ruthlessly.

It was because of his life of destruction that Bhall felt the need to create something before his demise; the snuffing of his life-force would set in motion a new type of creation, one that would be remembered for aeons.

And so it was that during the time of troubles Bhall sown his seed into the children who were to be born, his divine lineage meshed with every species he came across, from the most widespread humans to the reclusive fey, the races that lurked under the ground to even the majestic dragons who dwelled in places of intense magical energy.

It was his legacy, their birthright and the beacon of leadership to the common man.

People would flock to the children of Bhall intertwining their destinies with their saviour, their despoiler even their king all drawn by the driving force of Bhall.

The wheels of fate have begun to turn marking the story of one young boy born to the village of Konoha, he was the hated, the despised and even their saviour but only for so long can the human will resist the inescapable pull of fate, its long red threads all connecting to the one source even if they themselves would never realise it, they were all bound to the fate of one child, Uzumaki Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young boy of twelve stood in a clearing on the outskirts of Konoha, the boy only knew he was twelve because it was written on his registration card, he had never celebrated a birthday or had been congratulated for being a year older, not even the kind old man named Sarutobi had given him a present for his birthday and until he started the academy he didn't even know what a birthday was.

Blissfully ignorant this young boy with sun kissed blond hair and blue eyes with an endless depth sauntered through his academy life as a quiet student almost as reclusive as the heiress of the main Hyuuga family, unlike other students Naruto wasn't particularly adept at ninja life, his body was much more frail then most, he tripped over his own feet and he wasn't terribly strong.

he was even useless at most ninja magic and illusions and for the most part he seemed a lost cause but somewhere between his third and forth year the world had started to shift and appear different, it was nothing much at first sometimes simply an odd colour or sharper angle on an object but then weirder things that couldn't be explained happened.

Objects floated and clothes repaired themselves when he focused on them, but it was only when during practise that a blue line of solidified air froze the head of the training dummy things fell into place, he had always felt different and now he had something to show for how he felt.

Tomorrow was the gennin exams and he had to practise his arcane arts to amaze the examiners as he was incapable of using Bunshin, Kawarmi or even henge, truly even chakra was a foreign substance to him as he had spent so long in his eldritch studies that he could no longer feel his source of chakra only the intense well of magic simply waiting to be melded into a shape and used.

There were three main ways an academy student became a gennin the first was simple, score at least ten points on the academy test two points for the written exam, two points for weapon accuracy, six points on ninjutsu, six points on Genjutsu and two points on Taijutsu.

This was of course a frivolous exercise for Naruto as he was incapable of Nin and Gen jutsu.

Second was acceptance by a jounin as an apprentice, something that was also out of the question for Naruto as he neither had any recognisable skills nor were there many people who gave him a second thought.

Third was of course through money, a sizable donation to Konoha village would automatically give an academy student acceptance as a gennin along with the promise of further training and eventually a cushy job indoors and being poor Naruto had to rule this out.

There was however a fourth alternative, a tried and true use of academy rules which were used by many who had developed unusual or unnatural abilities that others labelled as clan abilities or bloodline limits, choosing this alternative was considered by many 'unsuitable' for testing as most clans early techniques were of no use in the test so all that was rarely left was bloodline limits that most didn't develop until they reached puberty.

But this was where Naruto had lucked out, one of his most powerful attacks in his limited repertoire was a reddish star of energy that when invoked would race from his fingertip and hone in on a target, he knew for certain it was incapable of missing and some nameless chunin most likely still had the burn marks to prove it.

His second invaluable skill was that he could make others fall asleep, it was silent useful and unlike the Genjutsu version the simple 'KAI' or release was useless, he had tested its usefulness on a rather rude store clerk who had waved off his hand movements and incantations as insane mutterings of the 'demon child' which had meant that Naruto left the clothing store satisfied that he wouldn't need new clothes for at least a year, maybe two.

But for now he was tired and needed rest so he would go home and sleep for tomorrow he would pass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was bright and sunny, birds chirped and the sound hustle and bustle of normal folk drifted into the ears of Naruto, the young boy woke slowly taking his time let his mind kick start as he stretched his muscles in a way many enjoyed after a long nights rest.

He lazily walked to his bathroom and turned on his shower waiting a minute for all of the brown water to pass through the taps before stripping out of his acquired (stolen) silk night clothes and allowed himself to get his mind working under the wonderfully hot water.

Mumbling a few words to himself waving one of his hands around like an idiot Naruto finished an incantation to one of his extremely minor skills, Mage hand as he had named it was a trick for the most part barely able to lift five pounds of weight it was a simplistic telekinesis, one he used to float his toiletries to him in his lazy half asleep state.

Not even bothering to use his hand Naruto brushed his teeth while running his hand through his neck length wet matted hair and begun the task of scrubbing it with the shampoo that floated at eye level.

To Naruto his half hour long shower passed to quickly as he dried himself off and started to make breakfast clad only in a pair of boxer shorts which seemed to have the strange and annoying habit of riding up at the most inopportune times.

Sitting down at his sparse kitchen table Naruto cracked open a rather unhealthy looking breakfast cereal along with several vitamin bars which were labelled 'not for persons under fifth teen years of age', 'Not for diabetics' and 'Warning no more then two per day', Naruto being Naruto ignored the warnings of his reallocated (stolen) food stuffs and scarfed them all down and still feeling hungry afterwards.

Tripping over his own feet on his way to his room Naruto had been labelled as the most inept when it came to ninja arts, at times he'd lose his footing and fall over while simply standing a feat in itself as ninja at a young age were told 'exactly' how to move and be the most fleet of foot.

Tugging on his clothes Naruto admired himself in his full length mirror that he had come across (Stole) the people he had recovered it from didn't seem to mind (They were asleep at the time) and he had even asked them if they wanted to keep it (deciding that their continued silence was their way of saying yes).

Naruto was dressed in stylish black and white three quarter pants popular with many of the ladies men around fire country along with a similar white and red jacket opened to keep himself cool and to show off his net shirt.

Cracking his joints Naruto made his way out the door and leisurely made his way to the academy as he still had a good twenty minutes before he needed to be there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He arrived just as the majority of the students were turning up among the masses were people like Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino two of the only other male students that were as withdrawn and quite as him but he didn't either of them, Shino was creepy and whenever he talked it set the hairs on the back of his neck on edge, the boy just felt 'wrong' a machine with too many cogs or something like that either way he couldn't stand to be around the boy.

The Uchiha was just a bastard though and he had no patience for the girly boys whinny sob story worse yet almost all of the women fussed over him like the prince was made of glass 'feh fem-boy couldn't even form a full sentence without the help of his fan club'.

If it wasn't for the fact that even Ino was stronger then him he'd probably slap the duck haired boy without a second thought.

Even Hinata, one of the few girls that didn't fawn over Sasuke tended to irk his patience, come to think of it almost everyone he knew tended to piss him off in one way or another.

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto made his way into the class room tuning out the high pitched voices of pre-pubescent ninjas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the examination room Naruto forced himself to relax, it wouldn't do well to become restless and screw up because he couldn't concentrate, he had informed his teachers of what type of test he was to take and it was clear that Iruka was barely restraining himself from laughing in his face.

"Alright Naruto show us what you can do" spoke Iruka looking slightly bored as he didn't even look up from his clip board when he had spoken.

Mizuki however looked slightly more interested as not many attempted this type of graduation so it was likely he would see something worth keeping his eyes open for.

Naruto smiled, it wasn't a nice smile, he thrust his hand out with an open palm and with a sound of 'Klink' like that of breaking glass a thin blue bolt rocketed towards Iruka impacting with his clipboard and sending him backwards off his chair in surprise.

Mizuki had watched the entire proceeding with a morbid fascination, no recognisable hand seals, the words he muttered didn't make sense and even the speed of the attack was on a level most chunin couldn't produce, no doubt this was going to be good.

"Quite good Naruto, now could you try to demonstrate further skills on the gennin examiner" Mizuki spoke pointing to a non-descript gennin of around fifth teen, part of the test was a battle simulation with an actual gennin who was unlikely to hold back.

Acting first Naruto waved his arm slightly before pointing at the gennin making the man skid to the side when he released a star of red energy, the missile honed in on the gennin who in an attempt to get away moved frantically being struck in the chest with the condensed magic blowing him off his feet.

The gennin rolled with the blow before getting back up slightly singed, he rushed forward not wanting to suffer anymore damage or humiliation but fell face first mid step falling asleep mid way.

Both chunin watched amazed at what had happened before declaring passing grades they would definitely have to inform the Hokage of this development.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Students filed into the classes after finishing each individual test, the ones wearing forehead protectors clearly visible, all in all there was twenty seven kids wearing the Konoha headband.

Naruto sat near the back of the class almost by himself as his loner type atmosphere gave most of the other students' chills and the ones it didn't affect such as Sasuke were lost in their own little dream worlds filled with angst and self loathing.

Allot of the students were new, taken from other classrooms for their own tests and put into this one room and just as certain as gravity would affect an apple curious students were bound to talk to each other.

A boy with blue/white hair and wearing a dark red trench coat and matching pants trudged up to Naruto's desk and sat down next to him, the boy turned to face him pale skin that stood out like a sign post in contrast to his clothing and eyes which held a matching red colour.

"You really like red, don't you?"

It was simple direct and hopefully rude enough statement to get the boy to leave him so he could get back the book of notes he had been writing into before the boy turned up disrupting his chain of thought.

"And you certainly are a social one" Sarcasm evident in each word the boy lounged himself in the seat next to Naruto cracking the joints in neck and back and it was during these stretches that Naruto noticed something odd about the boy, except his face and neck all visible areas of skin were covered in blackened burn marks strangely enough though the boy moved as if it didn't bother him in the least.

"What the hell happened to you" blurted out Naruto his previous ire over the red dressed boy forgotten in favour of an interesting topic.

The boy stopped mid stretch then calmly readjusted his clothing to cover most of the burnt areas that were showing "I was training earlier".

He paused for a second as if mentally deciding on something before continuing "I'm Zora by the way and you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto".

Again his voice had gone back to the short clipped sentences in a disinterested tone while making short marks in his book.

The door to the room opened first emitting a girl with purple and green spiked hair wearing a sleeveless black muscle shirt and green shorts ending just above the knees, what disturbed Naruto though was that the front of her mouth and her hands were stained red and the glazed volatile look in her eyes didn't help matters.

Iruka entered next looking slightly pale and shaken instantly putting Naruto on high alert 'Ahh I doubt I'll be paired with a loon so it doesn't really matter'.

"I'll announce the teams, please keep quite until then and Kagura please don't try to eat anyone".

'Yep a total loon'.

"Team three Kagura and Zora… Zora?"

'He was named Zora Zora?' "Ha you get stuck with the loony" spoke Naruto his mood instantly becoming brighter.

"And Uzumaki Naruto".

"SHIT!"

Three guesses to who said that and the first two don't count.

"This just isn't my day".

------------------

End chapter

I'll put more to do with Bhall and Naruto's sorcerer talents later but for now I've given a simplistic view of what Naruto's stats are like

Naruto, sorcerer 1

Strength 10 +0

Dexterity 8 -1

Constitution 14 +2

Intelligence 14 +2

Wisdom 10 +0

Charisma 18 +4

(A brief explanation, the - or + next to a stat indicates how good Naruto is at something, ten is about average and if you don't know what a word means LOOK IT UP)

Quirks- Short tempered, Naruto flies into a rage a moments notice when something rubs him the wrong way

Objects of interest- book of notes; this is a diary of sorts that Naruto carries around. Its contents are filled with various theories and foot notes he's made about his magical power, as Naruto is the first (to his knowledge) capable of wielding magic so as a pioneer of sorts he has to figure things out for himself

Spells

0 level - mage hand, detect magic, ray of frost, mending

1st level - magic missile, sleep

Spells per day 0 x4, 1st x4

Mage hand- five pound telekinesis

Detect magic- exactly what it says you get to see whether something or someone is magical or not

Ray of frost- the equivalent of pegging someone with a block of ice, hurts but not particularly fatal

Mending- repairs objects like clothing and stuff not much else really

Magic missile- a fast paced homing missile designed to make small aggravated magical wounds

Sleep- sends people to sleep, stronger the person less likely they'll fall asleep also doesn't affect many people

Kagura- insane cannibalistic girl with no aptitude for chakra use much like Lee, but unlike Lee Kagura has two main ways she can mold chakra, through her hands to strengthen her gripping and overall strength and the second way is with her mouth, it is entirely unknown whether or not it is a kekai genkai or simply something she had developed herself

Zora Zora- so far fairly normal except that he's covered in burns


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes- well I tried to get the second chapter out as soon as I could, remember to tell me what you think of the characters.

Disclaimer- Refer to chapter 01

----------------

Kagura skipped happily, in her own little world where flowers bloomed in midair and the clouds turned pink when you focused on them.

Yes Kagura was a nut.

Abruptly the cute dream world she had induced herself into with horse tranquilizers blurred, a man next to her became focused and her happy atmosphere dissolved, the man was wearing a chunin jacket and a Konoha headband his long silvery hair draped over the sides of his face.

Removing her presence from the world Kagura slowly crept up to her prey, the animalistic drive for sustenance fuelling her motivation to attack the silver haired man and within the span of a second Kagura sunk her teeth into the mans leg.

"GAHHHH MY LEG" cried the man panicking as he shook his leg in a vain attempt to stave off more pain.

"What was that noise Mizu-OH MY GOD WHO LET HER OUT" Screamed Iruka his voice laced with fear as Mizuki was with pain.

To most this would seem a comical sight, two chunin being attacked by a slight of a girl who had her teeth clamped shut over Mizuki's leg Iruka continued to panic running around in circles before remembering that he was a ninja and as a ninja he had access to ninja-like skills that could be used for this situation.

Clonk.

Kagura's grip on Mizuki loosened a bit as she shifted her vision to stare at Iruka who was holding a very large and heavy club in both hands, Iruka flinched when Kagura levelled her hard gaze towards him blood dribbling out of her partially open mouth along with small chunks of Mizuki's leg that were stuck between her glossy white teeth, glossy white teeth that seemed to be looking far to sharp for his wellbeing.

'Maybe I should invest in some big strong friends that I can hide behind'

Was Iruka's last thought before both he and Mizuki were engaged in a battle for survival that lasted a good ten minutes before they finally managed to subdue the raging psychopath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto eyed the man in front of him at came to one conclusion.

'The kami are cruel and petty'

Why, Simple the man in front of him declared himself as his, Kagura's and Zora's Sensei, that in itself wasn't that bad as the man seemed almost normal compared to his team mates which he had managed to distance himself from by a good three desks worth

It wasn't even because the man dressed like a generic no name ninja or that he held himself in an 'uncool' posture with bandana forehead protector along with his beady eyes hidden behind reflective glasses, It wasn't even the fact that the man seemed destined to work him to the bone with the compulsory D rank missions that they would start tomorrow

"All right you delinquents its come to my attention that none of you are really what it takes to be worthy ninja, Oh how I am burdened with such gutter trash" pointing at Naruto he continued "A ninja who steals from his own village and can't even use chakra but instead uses sorcery to aid his unlawful exploits"

"Ma, ma you've got it all wrong" Naruto commented offhandedly ignoring the fact that he knew he was a thief which meant almost everyone else knew as well "I developed sorcery Then! I started stealing stuff with it" finished Naruto smugly

"So you admit to theft" spoke Zora with a sideways glance

This made Naruto pause he had been so caught up in correcting the arrogant jounin that he let himself admit his guilt

"Ahh hmm, oh yeah that's it" Naruto muttered under his breath before raising his head

"My indirect confession is not an admission of guilt"

Three sets of eyes blinked before Ebisu coughed pointing at Zora "I don't know where to start with you as your unique 'condition' is almost useless in anything except a distraction"

two words instantly made Naruto perk up 'Condition' meant he had something useful to increase Naruto's own life expectancy and 'Distraction' meant less chance of an enemy turning their hostile and usually sharp and pointy attention towards him.

"So what's the condition" no tact as always Naruto simply spoke no matter how rude it sounded

"Whenever I mold chakra I combust, the mixture of physical and mental energy causes an instability which causes me to burn... Well it doesn't actually hurt and it doesn't burn me per say it just... inconvenient" finished Zora lamely rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto let out a low whistle of appreciation 'maybe my luck is really looking up' then he turned and saw Kagura, salivating at the sight of Naruto's candy bar which he had just opened 'I spoke to soon'.

"And you" pointing at Kagura who paid little attention to Ebisu her eyes taking a glazed look as she watched things only she could see "I'm surprised beyond belief that the medic-nins even let you out at all after what you did to your family".

Slowly Kagura's eyes focused and she actually looked at Ebisu, the moment short lived as the glazed look came back her head bobbing appearing half asleep "And don't think you can intimidate me the Hokage specifically told me THE 'name'".

This seemed to have an immediate affect on Kagura as not even looking at Ebisu her eyes widened in fear and she began shivering as if someone had just walked over her grave.

"That's better; it should keep you in line in the future"

Naruto found this also interesting, what did he mean by name, whose name or what was named and could this nutcase actually talk, she had yet to speak a word.

"Now that is settled on to more pressing matters, Normally I would set some incredibly difficult task for you three that would mean you had little chance of passing but I find myself at the realization that if I fail you three it is possible for you to try again next year, most likely to be forked off to some lazy individual that would provide little training to you and leaving an undisciplined gang to become hazardous to proper people".

'I'll show you proper people asshole'

"So Instead I will take such a cumbersome burden upon myself and train such useless shinobi, tomorrow at ten I expect you to meet me at training field three DISMISSED!"

Naruto left slinking away and not really caring that Zora was trying to get his attention.

----------------------------

She was surrounded by chains crawling forward in a relentless gait on her hands as her legs flopped uselessly both broken and mangled, covered in blood she ignored the multitude of cuts on her body and the set of eight shuriken that had punctured her stomach.

Her prey downed and attempting to scamper away from its predator begged and pleaded to someone, anyone to save him from the monster that was managing to move after him.

Abruptly the girl's legs snapped back into position with sickening cracks, bones that jutted out at unhealthy angles realigned themselves and the girl stumbled back to her feet most of her innards spilling onto the ground in a gory mess of intestines and bodily fluids, she ignored that her own bowel functions had let go in favour of ripping a kunai out of her ribcage.

On shaky uneven legs she shuffled forward licking the blood from the razored blade cutting her tongue along its incredibly fine edge leaving a deep nick as she flicked her tongue along the tip.

The chains made of tempered steel began to break, the gut wrenching sound of metal rending itself apart was a beautiful symphony to the girl's ears the man gave out another scream of terror which the girl took some notice of.

"Now father there's no need to be scared I'm going to give you a wonderful present".

The girl pounced on top of him driving the Kunai deep into the base of his stomach just below the navel.

"I'm going to free you from the pain of life".

Kagura stood admiring her work as all around her was the strewn bodies of civilian and ninja alike near on thirty people slaughtered, all family, a close relative had managed to escape but he didn't matter he was only a couple years older and the most ineffective of the clan she couldn't even remember what he looked like.

"Keh kinda fun but now what do I do?" was all she muttered before blood loss and failing adrenaline levels finally let her lose consciousness.

----

"Hokage-sama"

"Yes Ebisu-san" Ebisu walked calmly over to the venerable Sandaime Hokage and placed a folder in front of the aged man, adjusting his mirrored glasses as he did so.

"I've decided to teach them as you ordered me to but something troubles me..." finished the skinny man unsure how to broach the subject as he would have to tread lightly with his words as he knew the man behind the desk felt as if he owed the demon child much as some of the villagers felt the same.

"Yes" Sarutobi raised his eyes from the report his keen eyes seemed to piece the lenses that Ebisu wore.

"My... Unique talent didn't pick up any level of power within him, it wasn't like a villager, tree or animal that only had very low levels he, he had nothing".

Ebisu shook his head letting his fingers slide up to his eyes so that he could rub them, they felt so incredibly sore.

"I don't even know what I saw when he had used his 'power' during the academy test, it wasn't chakra that much I could discern but every time I tried to 'see' the power it escaped me like water through a sieve".

"Is he trainable"?

"For the most part, no, but if his power advances in the way it has then he'll be a very powerful asset but for any fast paced mission that required chakra to travel..."

The statement was left open but Sarutobi knew what was left unsaid, few were capable of travel through difficult terrain like tree tops and even most Taijutsu specialists supplemented most of their balance and adaptability with chakra and with Naruto's lack of drive in Taijutsu it meant he was confined to a role as slow moving support, or artillery.

"What of the other two".

"-sigh- I have yet to make accurate opinions of the two, you're right about the girl though and we'll have to be careful with her".

"Hmm I will leave its choice up to you but remember if she is what you say she is then it proves what their clan was trying to pull".

"Yes Hokage-sama and I keep you updated of their progress".

---

End chapter

To people who didn't realise Ebisu was attempting to egg Naruto on with purposeful insults, in truth he really doesn't care about their extracurricular activities and ninja aren't exactly the most truthful of people.

Kagura, Ninja 1

Strength 16 +3

Dexterity 16 +3

Constitution 13 +1

Intelligence 12 +1

Wisdom 7 -2

Charisma 8 -1

Quirks- where to start, she's insane, unpredictable and quite determined when she feels she wants to attack something, also has a sweet tooth.

Special abilities- Kagura has little to no sense of pain or concept of fear, she can fight under circumstances most would have collapsed because of or run away in fear from.

She is also cappable of healing herself of brutal injuries even to the point of being unaware of damage occuring


End file.
